


Seeing Double

by Trogdor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, very minor Alex/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor/pseuds/Trogdor
Summary: Kara finally asks Lena out on date, and ends up enlisting Alex's help with restaurant ideas which results in an unexpected surprise during her date with Lena.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Valentine's Day gift for my girlfriend, she gave me a prompt and I wrote it for her. I finished it last month but only got around to editing it today. I'm rambling so yeah here ya go.
> 
> This is for you, L.
> 
> This has been beta'd and everything, any mistakes are still mine. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> P.S the corny title can be blamed on my girlfriend lol

Kara’s in the middle of Sisters Night with Alex when she finally drops the proverbial bomb.

She clears her throat, somewhat nervously, “So, remember our talk a few weeks ago?” Kara asks, not looking at Alex at all, instead acting as if the movie Alex’s picked has all of her attention.

“Which one?” Alex replies, as she reaches for her beer on the coffee table in front of them. She takes a sip, “The one where I told you you needed to stop being so obvious when you look down Lena’s shirt when she leans over the coffee table on game nights?”

“I do not look—” Kara huffed, as Alex held up a hand to stop her from continuing.

“Or the talk we had where I told you that you’re both ridiculously gay for each other, and you need to do something about it?” Alex went on as if Kara hadn’t tried to interrupt.

Kara glared at her sister, “First of all, it was one time, and you just so happened to see me accidentally look!” Kara frowns at Alex and the implications of her words, _as if I’m some horny pervert who stares at my best friend’s chest! To Lena’s credit it’s a very nice cleavage...No! Kara. No. One time, remember? Let’s pretend all of the other times that you’ve caught yourself staring never happened; Alex doesn’t need to know that she’s right._

Alex gives her an unimpressed look, taking another sip of her beer. She shakes her head at Kara.

“I’ve caught you doing it more than once, Kar.” Alex says, laughing into her bottle.

Kara opens her mouth to refute her sister, but closes it in defeat. She pouts, and Alex just chuckles at her.

Alex nudges her after Kara is silent for a moment.

“Which talk was it?” She asks, her tone changed to one that’s letting Kara know she’s serious and listening to anything Kara needs to talk about.

“The second one.” Kara replies, she glances over at her sister, “I’m kind of freaking out right now?” It’s not really a question, but somehow her voice sounds unsure about what she’s saying.

Alex knits her eyebrows together. “What happened?” She asks softly, reaching over to place a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Nothing bad!” Kara is quick to reassure her sister, she can’t help but smile about what she’s about to say. “I asked Lena out...on a date.”

Her sister is quiet, staring silently at Kara for a few seconds, finally her eyebrows raise and her eyes widen.

“You did? Oh my God.” Alex says, her voice breathless and full of surprise. She leans forward, “What did she say?” Shakes her head, “She said yes, of course she would. What kind of question is that?” Alex whispers to herself.

Kara can’t help but giggle and smile happily at her sister.

Alex looks at her, her face seriously now, “What are you freaking out about? The gay thing?”

“No! Rao no, I’m fine with my sexuality.” Kara waves off Alex’s concern, “I’m bisexual, and that’s not a big deal.” She takes a deep breath, “I’m freaking out because I have no idea where to take Lena. She’s this super rich, amazing, beautiful, sophisticated woman, and I don’t know where you’d take someone like that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Kara sighed.

It’s not that she had any issues with Lena being a multi-billionaire, no it wasn’t that at all. They’d been friends for over a year now and that had never been a problem; had never been anything Kara had thought too hard on, unless they were both reminded of the fact. _Like that time Lena tried to pay for the pizzas on game night and got a call from her credit card company notifying her of the recent charges,as if someone had stolen her card and was using it to buy ten large pizzas._ Kara smiled at the memory of Lena blushing when she had to explain to her credit card company, and their group of friends, that no it was her who had made the purchases.

The issue was Kara wanting to take Lena somewhere nice, somewhere you take a girl like Lena, and having no clue as to where that could be.

_I really need to broaden my horizons when it comes to restaurants. The only places that I’ve been to that aren’t pizza joints, or my favorite potstickers place, have been with Lena._

“Got any ideas for me?” Kara asks, half joking. “Where’s somewhere you’d take a girl like Lena? A CEO who’s probably spent half of her adult life wining and dining, so she knows good food and good drinks?”

Alex freezes, her drink an inch away from her lips. She glances over at Kara with wide eyes.

“A girl like Lena?” Alex licks her lips, she turns her attention to the bottle in her hand before taking a quick swig.

“Yeah. Imagine you’d asked out Sam,” Kara stops when Alex starts choking on her beer, she gently slaps Alex’s back as she coughs, “Where would you take Sam?”

Alex takes a few deep gulps of air, giving Kara a weird look the entire time she does. She coughs into her hand, before holding up the other hand to wave off Kara before she slaps her back again.

“Why would I take Sam anywhere?” Alex finally asks, looking anywhere but at Kara.

Kara frowns in confusion at that, before thinking about Alex’s question.

“It was a hypothetical question. I don’t expect you to ask Sam out tomorrow.” Kara laughs lightly, the idea absurd to her. Alex has never shown any interest in Sam, she’s seemed to be more interested in spending time with Ruby than anything else.

At Alex’s silence, Kara shot a glance over at her sister. Alex was playing with the sticker on her bottle, her jaw set and a faraway look in her eyes.

“But,” Kara started, leaning forward a bit to try to meet her sister’s gaze, “But, if you did ask her out. It wouldn’t be terrible, you know that. Right?”

Alex blinked and turned to Kara, a small smile on her lips.

“It’s not that simple, Kara.” Alex replies gently.

“Why not? Is this one of those ‘ _it’s complicated’_ things that you roll your eyes at when other people use that excuse?” Kara asked earnestly, not really understanding what wasn’t simple about dating Sam if Alex genuinely liked her. Oh. “Do you...like Sam?”

Alex sighed, and shrugged, “I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t know. I know I like having Ruby around, and spending time with the kid.” She met Kara’s eyes, and shook her head slightly, “I don’t want to date Sam, just because I like her kid, y’know? She deserves better than that.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Kara replied quietly.

The sisters were silent for a moment. Alex letting Kara lean into her, as the now forgotten movie played on. Kara turned her head and grinned.

“But you gotta admit that Sam’s beautiful, right?” She nudged Alex, which earned her a good natured eye roll.

“I have eyes, Kar.” Alex snorted as Kara nudged her again, “Yes. She’s beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful if I’m being honest.” She added, biting her lip as she frowned at the now empty bottle in her hands.

Kara decided to change the topic, to give her sister a break.

“So, got any ideas for where I can take Lena?” She asked, hopefully.

Alex smiled at her, “I have a few suggestions.”

 

* * *

 

It’s smooth sailing from that point onward. Taking Alex’s suggestions, Kara makes reservations for two weeks from now. The timing works out because her and Lena are both too busy for a date any sooner than that. So they spend the next two weeks meeting whenever they can, even if it's just for a quick coffee before one of them needs to leave for work.

The day of their first official date arrives, and Kara’s a bundle of nerves the entire day. J’onn actually sends her home after she repeatedly zones out during the few meetings they have. The last straw for him is when Kara is out responding to a fire and she nearly flies into a building.

Not her best day at work.

She takes J’onn’s orders and heads home; Kara had decided to clean her apartment to pass the time until she needs to get ready. Unsurprisingly it had taken less time than she’d thought it would, and she was left with still a few more hours until her date with Lena.

Sighing, Kara dropped onto her couch and pulled out her phone to send a text to Alex.

> Kara: I’m so bored. I've cleaned my apartment, and I'm tempted to do it a second time!

She turned on her tv, changing it to the Food Network. It wasn't very long before her stomach started gurgling and she got up to make herself a quick snack.

Returning with three sandwiches she sat down again, her eyes widening when she heard her phone ping. Alex must've finally replied! Kara leaned forward, one sandwich in her hand, to grab her phone.

> Alex: Maybe if you hadn't been so distracted you’d still be at the DEO and not bored.

Kara huffed, fingers hovering over her keyboard ready to reply.

> Alex: What was up with you today anyway? You nearly flew into a building, Kara!
> 
> Kara: But I didn't. I swerved. And I'm sorry, I'm nervous and I couldn't focus today.

She's halfway through her last sandwich when Alex replies.

> Alex: We’ll continue that discussion later. Why are you nervous? What's going on?
> 
> Alex: Do I want to know? If it's TMI I really don't need to know. You know?

Kara snorts as she reads the texts, another one comes through before she can reply to the first two.

> Alex: you get what I'm saying, right? I don't need to read about your sex life. Let me pretend you don't have one.

_Oh my God. Why would she think that that's why I'm so distracted?!_ Kara blushes when she thinks of sex, and Lena. And sex with Lena. _Oh Rao._ She gulps air and quickly reaches for a glass of water, downing it in seconds.

> Kara: Alex! No! That's not... omg why would you think that?
> 
> Kara: I asked her out two weeks ago. Why would you assume we've slept together???

_Should we have? Is that the normal thing to do?_

> Kara: should we have?

She waits on pins and needles for her sister's reply.

> Alex: oh my god. I really don't need to be having this conversation with you. Let's just pretend I ever said anything.

But now the thought is in Kara's head, and it won't go away. Images of doing _that_ with Lena are flashing through Kara's mind. How she ever thought she was anything but straight is beyond her now.

She's brought out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing in her hand. Shaking her head Kara reads the text.

> Lena: How does 6:40 sound? Is that too late or should I come earlier?

Kara can feel herself blush as the woman she'd just been thinking about, in a rather compromising position, is now texting her.

> Kara: 6:40 sounds great. The reservation is for 7, so I think we’ll be good?

Lena doesn't send anything else besides the usual heart emoji. Kara finds her heart beating a little faster and she can't help but smile as she stares at the emoji.

_Rao, Alex is right, I've got it bad._

Nearly an hour later, and Kara is going through her “closet” to find something to wear. She decides on the little black dress she bought when she was influenced by Red Kryptonite, glad she never got rid of it despite the bad memories that the experience brought back. She knows it accentuates her shoulders and arms, something she's noticed Lena reacts to when they're on display.

She wonders if it's normal to feel pleased when she catches Lena staring at her muscles. _Is it bad that I even sometimes flex on purpose just to see Lena’s reaction?_

Kara bites her lip, eyebrows furrowing at the thought. She shakes her head, and continues to put her hair up. Glancing at her phone she can see that Lena will be here soon, and the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering. She's going on a date with Lena, her best friend, and even though she can admit it's been a long time coming she's still nervous.

“I hope she likes what I've got planned.” Kara whispers to her empty apartment.

Kara sits down on the couch, her fingers nervously drumming on the arm. She glances at her phone again, ten minutes until Lena is supposed to arrive. Sighing, Kara reaches for the tv remote, deciding to watch something until Lena arrives.

She becomes so engrossed, disgusted really, in the noises Guy Fieri makes when he eats that she doesn't even hear Lena's arrival until she's knocking on Kara's door.

“Oh!” She starts when the second round of knocks start up. Kara quickly turns off the tv, standing up she fixes her dress and her hair as she walks to the door. “I'll be right there!” She calls out.

Stopping in front of the door, she takes a deep breath, and opens it with a smile. The greeting on her lips is stopped, her breathing and heart as well it feels like, when she takes in Lena.

Lena is wearing a dark teal satin dress. The style is what she's recently taken to wearing, with more skin showing than Kara is used to, ending just at the knees. Kara's eyes are of course drawn to Lena's cleavage, but she quickly looks away, her gaze falling on Lena’s neck and she sends a quick thank you to Rao for Lena deciding to wear her hair up tonight. _Rao, even her neck is sexy._ Kara bites her lip. She also can't help but feel the urge to run her fingers down the side of Lena’s dress.

“Kara? You alright?” Lena asks with a smirk.

_She knows, she has to know,_ Kara thinks.

“Yeah, I'm great!” Her voice cracks in the middle, and she clears her throat, “I’m good. How about you?”

Lena smiles, “I’m good too.” She gestures behind her, “Are you ready to go?”

Kara shakes her head to clear it. She smiles back at Lena.

“Yes, absolutely. Let's go.” She locks her door, and then offers her arm to Lena. Kara flexes a bit when Lena places her hand on Kara's offered bicep, and smiles to herself when she hears Lena's heartbeat speed up a noticeable fraction.

The drive to the restaurant is filled with comfortable small talk, catching up on each other's day. Kara omits the part where she got sent home early because she was too distracted. Lena tells Kara about a meeting with Sam and James at CatCo. Kara notices Lena's voice tightening when James is mentioned and makes a note to talk to James later about backing off with the stupid posturing at CatCo. _She's the owner, stop acting like she's overstepping her bounds._

Before too long they're pulling up to the restaurant Kara had picked, and Lena's driver is opening Lena's door. Lena gets out and Kara slides out after her. She stands to find Lena staring at the restaurant's sign with interest. Kara walks over and joins Lena, she glances over at her date.

“Have you been here before?” Kara asks. She waits nervously, hoping the answer is no.

Lena shakes her head as she turns to Kara, a small smile on her lips.

“No, I haven't, but I've heard about it. It's gotten great reviews.” Lena answers.

“Yeah, Alex recommended it to me.” Kara says as the head towards the entrance, she places her hand on Lena's back as they walk through the doors. She can't help but smirk when she hears Lena's breathing pick up, she shakes her head at herself. _Don't get cocky, Kara, you're not exactly immune to Lena either._

Once inside they’re greeted by what Kara assumes is the hostess, a younger woman with dark hair.

“Hi, do you have a reservation?” The young woman asks with a friendly smile.

Lena looks to Kara, soft smile on her lips, and Kara nods in reply to the young woman.

“Yeah, yes. It's under Danvers.”

The younger woman glances down to the tablet in front of her, a small frown crosses her features as her eyes go down the list, she stares at the tablet in confusion for a moment. She looks up, meeting Kara’s eyes.

“Danvers?” She asks, sounding unsure.

_Oh Rao, please tell me this night isn't about to suck._

“Kara Danvers?” Kara asks, she fixes her glasses.

The young woman looks down again, her expression clears and and smiles at Kara.

“Ah yup, there it is.” She glances back down and then up again, “Your table will be ready in about ten minutes, if you'd like you can wait in the bar and we'll let you know when it's ready.” She gestures toward the bar on the other side, behind Kara and Lena.

They both turn to look, and Lena glances back at the hostess.

“That sounds great, thank you.” Lena says, before taking Kara’s hand and gently leading them to the bar.

Lena leads them to the actual bar, managing to sit down on the tall chair with grace. Kara sits beside her, she looks around and takes in the industrial decor. She hears the bartender take Lena's order, and turns her attention back to her date.

“So, Alex told you about this place?” Lena asks. She's turned toward Kara, their knees grazing each other.

Kara can't focus beyond the heat of Lena's skin against her own.

“Um yeah, she did.” Kara replies, trying to clear her head. “I asked her if she had any ideas, because I couldn't think of anything.”

“Ideas?” Lena asks with a questioning look.

Kara nods, “Date ideas.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise in surprise. She gives a quiet thank you as the bartender places their drinks in front them, and turns her attention back to Kara.

“Oh. You told you her about us?” She asks, sounding surprised, and a little bit unsure.

“Yeah. I mean, granted it took me a few days because I wasn't really sure how’d she react,” Kara explains, shaking her head and glancing down at the bar, “I know she kept telling me to ask you out and stop being a _useless lesbian_ , whatever that is, but I was worried.” Kara stops her rambling to meet Lena’s eyes.

She finds Lena's eyes tearing up.

_Oh no you screwed up. Stupid Kara! Why would say that? She probably thinks you think dating her is an ordeal. But it's not!_

“Lena, I…” Kara starts, unsure of what to say to fix her blunder.

“She knew how you felt about me?” Lena asks quietly.

_Oh. Is she almost crying because of_ that _and not because I was putting my foot in my mouth?_

Kara nods her head resolutely, “Oh yeah, she was actually getting really annoying. I swear the things she'd say after our game nights were the worst!” Kara says, blushing at the memory of Alex calling her out on checking out Lena's cleavage.

At the thought her eyes are immediately drawn to Lena's cleavage. _Stop it you pervert!_ Kara drags her eyes back up to Lena's face, where she's met with a smirk and a knowing look.

“She noticed that, huh?” Lena asks with her eyebrow raised, and still smirking.

Kara rolls her eyes, the blush on her face now apparent.

“Yes,” she drags the word out, and shakes her head at herself. “She did. And it was embarrassing, I didn't think it was obvious enough for anyone to notice. Let alone her.” Kara glances over at Lena, their eyes meeting. “Let alone you noticing.” She adds, with a low voice.

Lena opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by their names being called out.

“Kara?”

“Lena!”

Kara and Lena both turn to whoever is calling their names, and are met with Alex and Sam standing ten feet away.

“Alex?” Kara asks, confused as to why Alex is here. _With Sam._

“What're you guys doing here?” Alex asks, her question directed at Kara.

“What're you two doing here?” Lena retorts with her own question, one that Kara’s been wondering about.

Alex and Sam look at each other, suddenly looking very sheepish.

“Oh my God, are you guys on a date?” Kara asks excitedly, she watches as Alex combs her fingers through her hair.

“Are _you_ on a date?” Alex asks in return.

Kara points a finger, “I asked you first!”

She hears Lena snort quietly beside her and Kara glances over, sending a cheeky smile at Lena.

“Oh my God.” Kara hears Alex mutter under her breath and Kara immediately turns her attention back to Sam and her sister.

The four young women glance from one another, nobody saying a word, a battle of wills.

The silence is getting awkward, but thankfully they're interrupted by a different hostess than the one they’d initially met.

“The table for Kara Danvers is ready,” she glances between the four women, “if you'll follow me. Your drinks will be brought over in a moment.”

Kara and Alex catch eyes, and Kara watches as Alex’s eyes narrow. _We are totally having a sisters talk,_ Kara thinks to herself.

“Well I guess we'll see you two later.” Lena says, as she takes Kara's hand, “Have fun!” She adds with a smirk directed at Sam.

Lena leads Kara away as they follow behind the hostess, and Kara can't help but glance back at her sister. Alex and Sam are now sitting where Lena and Kara had been sitting. _She didn't tell me she was going on a date with Sam. She didn't even tell me she was asking her._ Kara frowns but decides she’ll think about it later. _Right now I'm gonna focus on my date. With Lena._ She sighs contentedly.

They're lead to their table, a semi private one near the back. The restaurant is full, hence the reservation, and the quiet conversations are a quiet hum in the background.

“Your waitress will be Nina, and she’ll tell you about tonight's specials.” The hostess explains smiling as she hands them their menus. Nina, the waitress, arrives a moment later with their drinks from the bar.

“Hey guys, I'll be your waitress tonight, my name is Nina.” The auburn haired woman introduces herself. She starts listing off the specials before asking if they want anything else to drink.

“Everything alright?” Lena asks after Nina has left. She takes a sip of her scotch, and Kara reaches for her own drink. Lena’s picked it out, some fruity cocktail and Kara sips it slowly.

Kara nods, smiling softly at Lena.

“Everything is perfect.” She swallows nervously, “I mean I hope it is. Is it? Do you like to so far?” Kara asks, nervously drumming her fingers against the table.

Kara watches as Lena places her hand over Kara’s, squeezing it gently.

“No, you're right; it's perfect.” Lena smiles at Kara, before biting her lip and looking off into the distance. “You could've taken me to McDonald's and I'd say the same thing.”

“Really?!” Kara laughs, and smiles widely, “I can't imagine anyone taking Lena Luthor to McDonald's and thinking that's good enough.” Kara’s smile is lopsided now.

“It wouldn't be about the location,” Lena replies quietly, she's looking down at their hands now, “it's you. Anywhere with you is perfect.”

Kara doesn't have a response to that, but Rao, her heart beats faster and yet the butterflies in her stomach seem to finally calm down.

“I feel the same way.” She finally says, lowering her head a little as she tries to catch Lena's eyes.

They meet, and Kara can't help but fall a little bit more for her best friend as she sees the affection for her shining in Lena's eyes. Kara knows her own eyes are probably soft as well as she shares a moment with Lena.

The silence is broken as a couple sits down at the nearest table.

“You've got to be kidding me.” Kara hears Alex's voice nearby.

Kara breaks the eye contact with Lena to glance over to where she knows her sister's voice is coming from. She doesn't have to search for long.

Alex and Sam have been seated at the nearest table, which is directly across from Kara and Lena's table.

_What did I do to deserve this, Rao?_ Kara thinks as she groans to herself.

“Oh my God.” She hears Lena murmur.

Once again the four women silently glance back and forth.

“Well this is going to be fun.” Sam says in an overly chipper voice. Alex shakes her head with a small smile, but when she catches Kara's eyes a moment later it morphs into a scowl.

Lena clears her throat, and Kara takes her attention off of her sister and back to her date.

“Well, this is going to be interesting.” Lena states, a small quirk to her lips.

Kara finds it hard to ignore her sister sitting at the next table, but as time goes on she gets used to it and learns to pretend that Alex isn't on a date of her own tonight. They order some appetizers as well as their main course, and Kara knows she's going home hungry.

Lena leans forward slightly, lowering her voice, “You know you could've ordered the chicken fingers, I wouldn't have laughed.” She says with a teasing smile.

Kara blushes, both at Lena's teasing words, and the fact that as she leans forward it gives Kara a nice view that Kara is unable to resist throwing a quick glance at.

“Maybe next time.” Kara replies, with a small smile. “I bet they're good too.” She adds wistfully.

Lena’s smile is joined by a soft laugh.

“I've never met anyone that makes the idea of ordering chicken fingers adorable.” Lena says with a shake of her head.

“You like me.” Kara replies smugly, grinning at Lena.

“A little bit. What gave it away?” Lena replies with a smirk.

“A little bit of everything, but I was so deep in denial that I thought it was all wishful thinking.” Kara surprises herself with the candor and seriousness of her answer. “And then I worried about why I was even wishing, and what it meant.” Kara finishes, she meets Lena's gaze, feeling a little nervous she pushes an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear.

“I'm still a little surprised, pleasantly, but still surprised, that you even felt anything like that towards me.” Lena takes a sip of her drink, and chuckles, “I’d be lying if I said you didn't ping my radar when we first met, and as we became closer I realized I was right, but you hadn't accepted it yet.”

“What if I'd never accepted it?” Kara asks quietly.

Lena quirks an eyebrow.

“I wouldn't have held it against you.” Lena answers with a soft smile.

“But nothing would’ve changed, we'd still be dancing around each other and I'd probably confuse you a lot with my actions.” Kara points out.

Lena smiles, reaching for Kara’s hand. “Well I guess we should be glad that's not how it is.”

Kara turns her hand in Lena's, their fingers grasping the others.

“Super glad.” Kara murmurs.

The appetizers arrive, and they move on to lighter topics, not stopping their conversation until their main course arrives.

As they eat Kara ends up admitting she was too distracted to work today, something Lena finds oddly flattering. Kara's in the middle of the story how she almost crashed her “car” into a building, “ _It wasn't L-Corp was it? Because I swear you have some sort of attachment to my building and love to make my insurance company dread ever insuring L-Corp.”_ Lena teases.

“No, I think it was a high-rise apartment building.” Kara admits with chagrin.

“Oh my God, I'm going to laugh if it was mine.” Lena replies, her eyes alight with laughter.

Kara loves this side of Lena, the carefree and relaxed side where she can laugh and tease Kara. Her shoulders are relaxed, and her eyes are lit up.

They're interrupted by someone clearing their throat beside their table. They both look up to find Alex standing there.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Alex looks pained as she struggles to speak, “I got a call from Winn. I have to go in and check it out, it's just for like a few minutes, but I don't want to leave Sam alone.”

“Do I need to come?” Kara asks about to stand up, but she's stopped by Alex holding up her hands.

“No. Just me, don't worry! It's a tech thing.” Alex replies.

“Do you want Sam to join us while she waits?” Lena asks, concern filling her voice.

Alex lets out a breath she seems to have been holding.

“Uh yeah, I know that you're on a date and this is gonna put a damper on it—” Alex starts.

“Don't worry about it. It's not like we’re not all friends.” Kara butts in, assuring her sister.

Alex glances between Lena and Kara.

“You guys are sure about this?” She asks, worriedly.

Kara meets Lena's eyes, they both nod at each other.

“Absolutely, Alex.” Kara answers, Lena murmuring in agreement.

Alex sighs, and nods her head.

“Okay. I shouldn't take too long. But if I'm gone too long just head out without me.” Alex says before turning around to talk to Sam.

“I’ll pay, and then we can all head out and get some ice cream.” Kara says, as she catches their waitresses attention and motions for the check.

“Ice cream?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Yes, every date needs some ice cream.” Kara replies with a serious nod of her head.

Lena nods, still smiling. “You're right. Ice cream it is.”

Kara grins.

“See, perfect date idea.” She says, turning as Sam arrives.

“Oh God, I'm so sorry to interrupt your date you guys.” Sam exclaims, an apologetic expression on her face.

Lena waves her hand, “It's perfectly okay, Sam. We don't mind. You can join us when we go get ice cream.”

“Yeah you guys can head outside while I pay.” Kara offers the two women.

“Alright. We’ll be outside.” Lena replies, as she stands up. Sam nods along.

Lena stops to plant a kiss on Kara’s cheek, closer to her lips than Kara's ever felt in their cheek kisses, and follows after Sam leaving Kara at the table.

Kara blushes, flustered by the feel of Lena's lips so close to her own.

“First date?” A voice breaks Kara out of her dazed moment.

“Hmm?” She hums, turning to the voice of their waitress, Nina. “Oh! Yeah, it's our first date, but we’ve been friends forever.” Kara finally gets a hold of her words.

“Oh really? That's awesome!” Nina exclaims with a smile, as she takes Kara’s offered card.

“Yeah, my sister has been bugging me about Lena for a while now, and I finally took the plunge and asked her out.” Kara looks up with a smile, “And obviously she said yes.”

“That’s perfect,” Nina holds up Kara's card, “I'll be right back, and then you can rejoin your date.”

Kara finally joins Lena and Sam outside a few minutes later.

They're huddled close together talking quietly, and Kara could sneak up on them without them noticing her.

“Hey.” Kara greets as she joins them.

“Hey!” Lena says, smiling widely. “Did you want me to call Eugene?”

“Sure,” Kara nods, “it's a couple of streets away, and I don't think any of us wants to walk in these shoes.” Kara glances down at their feet, all three of them are wearing heels that she's sure none of them want to talk across the city in.

Sam laughs, “Yeah I definitely don't want to walk in these any longer than I have to.”

Lena shakes her head at her friends, as she pulls out her phone.

“Alright, I sent for him. He shouldn't be too long, he usually sticks close by.” Lena says as she puts her phone away.

Kara nods, and glances over at Sam who's texting someone.

“Alex says she’ll meet us there, she's asking if it's the usual place?” Sam looks to Kara, for confirmation.

“Yes, tell her the usual place.” She answers, nodding as she steps closers to Lena. “Excited?” She asks Lena with a grin.

Lena chuckles, and smiles softly at Kara.

“Probably not as excited as you, Kar.” She says warmly, she reaches over and tucks a stray strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear.

Kara can't help but feel warm all over at the mere touch of Lena's hand. She gulps, and worries that Lena heard it.

“Anywhere with you is exciting.” Kara replies, her voice soft as she gazes into Lena’s eyes. “I don't think I told you how beautiful you look, by the way. You do. Look beautiful.” Kara adds breathlessly.

“Thank you. So do you, as always.” Lena replies, a blush starting to color her cheeks.

“Pfff please, you're always the most beautiful person in any room you walk into.” Kara retorts, somehow their faces are growing closer, and their voices lower, “Hands down, always.”

“Sweet talker.” Lena whispers, her eyes dropping to Kara's lips.

In turn, Kara eyes fall to Lena's lips.

The shuffling of feet draws Kara out of her little bubble with Lena. She glances over when she's reminded that Sam is also there with them.

_Not exactly the ideal situation for a first kiss,_ Kara thinks to herself.

She gives Sam an apologetic look, which Sam returns with an awkward smile.

Thankfully Eugene pulls the sedan up a moment later, and they all get inside. Lena sits in the middle, and there's an awkward silence after Kara gives Eugene the address.

Kara decides to break the silence, and leans forward a bit so she can see Sam.

“So who asked out whom?” She asks unabashedly. She catches Lena trying not to smile.

Sam and looks over in surprise.

“Oh. Uh…” She starts and stops. “I asked her out.” Sam says, letting out a shaky breath, “I wasn't sure she'd say yes, but I figured I'd take a chance.”

“Who could say no to a date with you?” Lena scoffs.

“I agree.” Kara adds. “I'm glad Alex said yes. I think you two really hit it off.”

Lena turns to Kara, a small smile her lips and Kara can't help return it with one of her own.

The car is silent for the rest of the short drive.

As they pull up they can all see Alex leaning against the wall near the door to the ice cream shop, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

“Damn she's hot.” Sam whispers.

Kara makes a face, and Lena nudges her with a quiet giggle.

They all get out of the car, and Sam quickly makes her way over to Alex, who meets her halfway.

Kara doesn't watch the reunion, giving her sister some privacy, she turns to Lena and shyly offers her hand.

Lena smiles softly, and takes Kara's hand.

“Ready for some of the best ice cream you've ever tasted?” Kara asks excitedly, she’s bouncing a little.

“You'll have to tell me which flavors are the best.” Lena replies, as Kara leads them inside.

“Well what's your favorite?” Kara asks as the get in line behind Sam and Alex.

“Strawberry?” Lena replies, her voice sounds unsure.

“You're asking me?” Kara teases, “Is strawberry really your favorite or were you just pulling a flavor out of a proverbial hat?”

Lena shrugs one shoulder, “I've never really had the chance to try different flavors. Strawberry tastes good.” She squeezes Kara’s hand, “Surprise me.”

Kara raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes. I trust you.” Lena answers, and adds, “You know what tastes good.”

Alex turns just enough to look at Kara and Lena.

“You guys are disgustingly sweet, you're competing with the ice cream right now.” Alex says, over her shoulder.

Lena hides her face in Kara’s shoulder, and Kara’s heart flutters at the how adorable she looks.

“You guys wanna make this an official double date?” Alex asks, before she turns around to give the teen behind the counter her order.

“It'll be fun!” Sam leans against the counter waiting for their answer, she nods at them to accept.

Lena looks at Kara, she shrugs and smiles, “It's been fun so far.”

“Okay.” Kara agrees, smiling back at Lena.

“Great! Come on Lena, let's go get a table.” Sam says before gently pulling Lena along with her.

Lena reluctantly lets go of Kara’s hand with a pout before she follows Sam.

Alex waits for their ice cream and turns to Kara.

“Why didn't you tell me your date with Lena was tonight? I thought I was safe taking Sam there tonight.” Alex asks, her voice lowered. Her arms are crossed but Kara knows she's not mad.

“We had work things, and this was the only night that worked for us.” Kara answers, before crossing her own arms and wrinkling her brow, “How come you didn't tell me that Sam had asked you out?”

“She told you?” Alex answers with a question of her own.

“Yeah, I asked her on the way here. How come you didn't tell me?” Kara replies, know she probably sounds as hurt as she feels.

Alex isn't able to answer before she needs to pay for her cones.

The teen stands waiting for Kara to place her order, and was obviously listening in on their conversation if the awkward smile is anything to go by.

Kara sighs and smiles.

Once she's got her and Lena’s cones she makes her way over to the table where her group is sitting.

Lena glances over, her face lighting up.

“Hey.” She greets Kara as Kara sits down next to her, she takes the proffered cone. Eyebrow raising, “What flavor?” Lena asks.

“Coffee.” Kara answers with a smile, her smile growing as Lena tastes her ice cream and her eyes widen.

“This is delicious!” Lena says, enthusiastically.

Kara giggles at Lena’s reaction.

“I'm glad you like it.” She says as she start on her own cone.

Kara finally looks totally the other occupants at the table. Sam and Alex are laughing quietly, and talking just as quiet once the laughter dies down.

“What did you get?” Lena asks, as she continues licking her ice cream cone.

Kara doesn't answer, she's too captivated by Lena eating her ice cream cone.

She's never really seen what people were talking about when they joked about how licking an ice cream cone could be seen as sexual, or at the very least lead to sexual thoughts, but she's just changed her opinion after getting caught up watching Lena, and boy does her mind go places she never thought they'd go when it came to Lena. _Of course that doesn't include those dreams I've been having…_ She mentally shakes her head to stop her mind from imagining Lena licking something that isn't an ice cream cone. _Rao, Kara no stop._

“Kara?” Lena’s voice sounds far away, and is joined by Alex laughing.

Kara glances down when she feels Lena's hand on her own.

“Where'd you go?” Lena asks with concern.

Alex snorts, and Kara tries not to blush.

“Uh, nowhere. Just thinking about work.” Kara replies, not meeting anyone's eyes.

“Work has you ignoring your own ice cream cone, which is starting to melt by the way Kar,” Alex teases, pointing at the cone in Kara's hand.

Kara looks down, embarrassed to see that Alex is right. Her cone is melting, and it's dripping onto her hand. She cringes at herself, as she grabs some napkins and starts wiping her hand.

“Gosh, I didn't even see it.” Kara mutters.

“That's alright, it happens.” Lena says, she places her free hand on Kara’s forearm.

Kara smiles gratefully at her, she knows she's still blushing but she's determined to power through it.

“Do you guys feel overdressed for an ice cream shop?” Alex asks offhandedly as she pops the last of her cone into her mouth.

Kara furrows her brow as she glances at her and Lena’s dresses.

“I'm sure I'm overdressed for a lot of places I go to.” Lena says with a laugh.

“Are you kidding, you look great!” Kara states with a disbelieving shake of her head.

“That doesn't mean I'm not overdressed.” Lena replies, smiling softly at Kara.

“Well we can't all pull off the leather jacket with anything look.” Kara replies, throwing her sister a cheeky grin.

“You're right, I'm sorry that you can't.” Alex replies as leans back in her chair and crosses her arms.

The table laughs at Alex’s quick retort.

The small group talks as Kara and Lena finish off their cones. Alex stands up as soon as she sees them finish.

“Okay well, we should probably head back. The babysitter and Ruby?” Alex says, and she looks to Sam.

Sam checks her watch and nods, “Yeah, we said we'd be home by 10, and it's 9:40.”

Kara and Lena join the two women, and they all make their way outside.

Lena pulls out her phone to text her driver, and Sam says something about calling a Lyft for her and Alex.

Alex nudges Kara and motions her away from their dates.

“I was going to tell you,” she says quietly once they're a ways away from the girls. “About Sam. But I wanted to wait to see how the date turned out. I knew you'd get excited and happy for me, and I didn't want you to get disappointed if it didn't turn out.”

Kara nods slowly.

“I get it. And you're right, I would've been excited and happy for you. Because I want you to be happy, Alex. You deserve to be happy.” Kara says as she throws an arm over her sister, “I also just so happen to think that you'll find happiness with Sam.” She smiles at Alex.

Alex rolls her eyes at her, “Of course you do.” She sighs, and then laughs, “So I guess this explains why you were so distracted today?”

Kara chuckles and blushes, “Yeah. I was so nervous!”

“Well I think it went well, do you?” Alex asks, her face serious as they both look over to see Lena and Sam having their own quiet conversation.

“Yeah, I think it went great actually.” Kara nods, before turning back to Alex, “How about you? Do you think your date with Sam turned out?” Kara asks, watching her sister with interest.

Alex is quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. She finally nods after a moment.

“Yeah, I think it did. Even with the fact that we ended up accidentally double dating with my little sister and her date, I think it went really well.” Alex states, smiling at Kara before chuckling and shaking her head at the evenings events.

Kara laughs along with Alex, as they make their way back to Sam and Lena.

Lena’s car arrives first, and they all say their goodbyes before Kara and Lena leave.

Once they're inside, and Kara has made sure to sit in the middle so she's closer to Lena, Eugene pulls the car away from the curb.

Lena turns to Kara.

“Did Alex say anything about how she thought their date went?” Lena asks, as she takes Kara’s hand in her own and leaves their joined hands between them.

“She said that she thought it went really well, actually.” Kara replies, trying not to get distracted by the feeling of her hand against Lena thigh and the heat of Lena's skin through her dress.

“Did Sam say anything to you?” Kara asks, wanting to know whether or not she'd have to support a disappointed Alex.

Lena hums affirmatively.

“Yes she did. She felt the same as Alex.”

“Oh thank Rao.” Kara says after letting out a breath she'd been holding.

Lena laughs softly.

“I know, I was worried for Sam.” She explains. “I know Alex has been working on moving on, and I had hoped this wasn't just her saying yes as an experiment.”

Kara nods in understanding.

“Yeah, I can understand your concerns.” Kara replies. “Alex wanted to be sure as well. We had a talk actually, back when I told her about us and our date, I asked about what she thought of Sam.”

“What did she say?” Lena asks, prompting Kara to continue.

“Just that she wanted to be sure she liked Sam and not just the fact that Sam is Ruby’s mom, and since Alex really likes having Ruby around she didn't want to date Sam just because of Ruby.” Kara explains carefully as she recalls her conversation with her sister.

Lena hums and nods. “That's smart. I'm glad it looks like she likes Sam for Sam.”

“Me too.” Kara says. The conversation ends just as they're pulling up to Kara’s apartment.

Kara feels something close to disappointment as she realizes this is it, the date is over as soon as she steps out of the car.

She sighs, at the thought before something else flashes in her mind and she decides to ask before she loses the nerve.

“Uh, so...do you maybe want to come up for…” She quickly thinks of what she's got in her apartment, “Hot chocolate?”

Lena stares at her for a few seconds, a small frown on her face that turns into what looks like her trying to bite back a laugh.

“Hot chocolate? Is that the new _coffee_?” She asks, with amusement.

Kara frowns in confusion.

“No, it's literally all I have to offer right now, I need to go to the store tomorrow.” Kara answers simply.

Lena does laugh this time, it's light and airy and, as usual, it makes Kara feeling like she's flying without even lifting off the ground.

“You’re so adorable, Kara. How are you real?” Lena murmurs.

“Is that a yes?” Kara asks, still not getting the coffee thing that Lena asked. _I know it means_ something _but I don't know what. I'll have to ask Alex tomorrow._

Lena smirks at Kara, “Sure, I'll come up for hot chocolate.”

It's in the way she says hot chocolate that something finally clicks in Kara’s mind.

_Oh. Oh! Okay. She thinks I'm asking her up for sex. Oh Rao. I've never done this before. What do I do? Do I even want that right now…yes, yes I do want that. Okay._

“Okay.” Kara says simply. She moves and intentionally presses into Lena as she reaches across to open the door, her eyes on Lena's face the entire time.

She can see Lena’s eyes darken, and can't help but let her own gaze fall to Lena's mouth as she bites her lip.

“After you.” Kara says, her voice lowered than she's ever remembered it being.

Lena smirks as she gets out of the car, waiting for Kara to follow.

Kara waits as Lena tells Eugene he can go home.

_Well it's happening, and we haven't even had our first kiss yet. Rao, maybe we should do that soon?_

They make their way into Kara's building, they're silent the entire elevator ride, and Kara is starting to feel nervous over what she knows could happen tonight.

Kara unlocks her door and let's Lena enter first. They both stand in the entrance, staring at each other. Kara’s heart is beating so loudly in her ears that she idly wonders if Lena can hear it.

Lena seems to read Kara without her saying anything, she smiles at her and walks into the kitchen.

“So, I was promised hot chocolate?” Lena says as she begins pulling down two mugs from the cupboards.

Kara starts and immediately follows after Lena, getting the required items.

“Did you wanna change into something comfier?” Kara asks shyly as she sets the milk to boil, she glances to her side to find Lena watching her with those soft eyes again.

“Sure. Can I borrow your NCU sweater? Sam’s was so soft, but she wouldn't let me have it even after I begged her for it.” Lena says with a small laugh.

Kara smiles at her, and nods. “Yeah sure, it's in the middle drawer with my pajamas.”

Lena smiles and walks off to go find said sweater.

Kara continues to make their hot chocolate, bringing the completed drinks to the living room to wait for Lena. She sits on the couch, aware of how much she wants to change as well.

She's quietly sipping her hot chocolate when Lena comes out of the bathroom with her hair down and changed into borrowed clothes; she's wearing Kara’s college sweater and some sweatpants that she's had to roll up at the ankles. Kara feels a pull in her chest at the sight. _She looks good in my clothes._

Lena joins her on the couch, and Kara wordlessly hands Lena her mug.

“Comfy?” Her voice breaks and she clears her throat.

“Much better, thank you.” Lena replies, grinning at Kara.

“Great! I'm gonna…” Kara gestures to her room and down at her own dress.

Lena nods, and Kara rushes off to her room. She grabs some sweats and t-shirt and heads to her bathroom.

Once inside she just stands in front of her mirror.

_Lena’s here, she's spending the night. I know she's spent the night before, but this is different._

“So different.” Kara whispers.

She quickly changes into her pajamas, and takes her hair down before pulling it back into a ponytail. Kara takes a deep calming breath before exiting her bathroom and walking through her bedroom, a quick glance to make sure it's clean, and then she's back out in the living room.

Lena’s sitting on her couch, legs pulled up under her. She smiles at Kara.

“Hey,” Lena greets her, holds up her mug, “this is delicious by the way.”

Kara sits down beside her and reaches for her own mug, taking an ample sip.

“I'm glad you think so.” Kara says, looking sideways at Lena.

Lena catches her staring and wipes at her mouth.

“What, do I have hot chocolate on my face?” Lena asks self-consciously.

Kara shakes her head.

“No.” She answered softly.

“Then what—”

Kara cuts her off mid sentence with a kiss, it's sloppy as far as kisses go, but she's kissing Lena. She feels Lena freeze for barely a second before she starts kissing Kara back.

They pull away slowly, and Kara blinks in a daze.

“That was…” Kara whispers, not sure what to say about what's just happened.

_Rao, you kissed Lena. You. Kissed. Lena. Lena!_

Lena laughs breathlessly, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it was.” She says, her voice is just as quiet as Kara.

“Your lips tasted like hot chocolate.” Kara can't help but giggle, feeling giddy after the kiss.

Lena smiles, “Of course you would notice that.” She shakes her head affectionately, as she places her mug on the coffee table. “Care for another taste?” Lena asks, a smirk working her lips.

Kara blushes, pushing her glasses up her nose as she looks down at the mug in her hand. Her head drops slightly, she suddenly finds herself shy again. _You kissed her, why are you so nervous?_

She looks at Lena over the top of her glasses.

“Yes?” Kara asks quietly, blushing even harder now.

Lena’s smirk becomes a smile, her eyes softening. She takes Kara’s mug and places it on the coffee table beside her own.

She watches as Lena slides closer, her eyes seeking permission from Kara as she lifts a hand to cup Kara’s cheek. Kara nods silently and Lena leans in, their lips barely touching before Lena finally kisses her.

Kara immediately leans into Lena and the kiss. She's not sure how long they've been kissing, only breaking apart to breathe. Kara moans as Lena straddles her lap.

Her moan turns into a whimper when Lena pulls away slightly.

She opens her eyes to find Lena staring at her face, biting her bottom lip and breathing heavily.

Lena's fingers dance around the hem of her shirt, Kara sees her gaze drop to where her fingers are.

“Can I take this off?” Lena whispers, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Kara's lips.

Kara nods mutely, and begins pulling her shirt over head with a little help from Lena.

“Oh my God.” She hears Lena moan.

“What?” Kara whispers as Lena hands start to wander across the offered skin.

“You're so fucking hot.” Lena replies, kissing Kara hard.

Kara loses track of everything that happens after that. It's a blur of more clothes being removed, from both women. She vaguely remembers exclaiming over Lena's boobs once her sweater had been removed. More kissing, touching, lots of moaning and cursing when things started to really get hot and heavy.

“What're you thinking about?” Lena whispers beside her, as she snuggles closer to Kara.

_I can't believe Lena Luthor is a cuddler._ Kara giggles at the thought.

Lena pushes herself up on an elbow, an eyebrow raised.

“And now you're giggling?” Lena asks, smiling down at Kara.

“You’re a cuddler, I like it.” Kara replies, still giggling now and then.

“Good.” Lena says before leaving form and kissing Kara softly. “We should sleep.”

“We could…” Kara trails off, leaning up to kiss Lena, “or we could…”

“I like where this is going.” Lena murmurs as she kisses Kara.

“I thought you might.” Kara whispers, before flipping their positions.

Lena moans, “I love when you show me how strong you are.”

Kara pulls back to smirk at her, “I know.”

“You're incorrigible.” Lena says as she slaps Kara’s bicep.

“You like me.”

Lena hums, she pulls Kara down and kisses her deeply.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small shoutout to my girlfriend, and @msfire, for believing in me and kicking me in the ass when my confidence needed it (that sounds terrible but I mean it in the most awesome way possible!).
> 
> A quick thank you to @msfire for helping me with things that make no sense to my Canadian self.
> 
> And a big thank you to you! Yes, you, thank you for giving my story a chance.


End file.
